While, in a communication device such as a mobile phone, a smartphone, a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), or a Mobile Personal Computer (PC), a document or the like is displayed on a display, a user easily carries the communication device. The communication device is downsized, and a touch panel is adopted, for example, so as to reduce input devices such as keys. The touch panel is provided on a display. In the touch panel, a drag operation is performed where a fingertip is moved in a state of being in contact with a display screen.
A related art is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-33118.